Harry Potter and the Reign of Terror
by puppyeyes
Summary: My version of the sixth book. Voldemort's back, the Ministry forgives Harry, and the Gryffindors keep trying to strangle him...


Harry Potter and the Reign of Terror  
  
By puppyeyes  
  
A green-eyes boy with dark hair straightened his glasses. Harry Potter did not enjoy living with the Dursleys one single bit. At least this year he was getting mail. Last year no one sent him anything. A snowy owl flew into his window. Harry put his quill down and opened the window. It was his snowy owl Hedwig, with a letter. Two more owls flew in. Harry gave them each a nip of toast he had stolen from the kitchen. He took their letters. The two visiting owls flew away, as Harry put a Knut in one of their sacks.  
  
The first envelope was cake and cards from the Weasleys. His favorite family in the world. Being polite, Harry opened his card first:  
  
Dear Harry,  
Happy birthday. We will come pick you up soon. See you at the Burrow!  
Lots of love,  
Arthur Molly  
  
Bill Charlie  
  
Percy Fred  
  
George Ron  
  
And. Ginny 3  
  
Ginny's signature sure was a little.different. Harry shrugged and opened the cake. It looked really good. It was shaped like a Quidditch pitch, with flying sugar Gryffindor team players, balls, cheering people in the stands. It shouted, "Johnson, Spinnet, Bell, Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, and.Potter!" They were playing the sugar Slytherin team, which was losing pretty badly. Harry knew he'd be reluctant to eat such a masterpiece.  
  
Then he opened his presents. A Snitch from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, An 1896 Galleon from Bill, a moving, flying, fire-breathing dragon from Charlie, a quill from Percy, a trunkful of Skiving Snacks from Fred and George, a Chudley Cannons poster from Ron, and a glistening model of the sword of Gryffindor from Ginny.  
  
Ginny seemed different this year. Harry opened the paper. One article in particular caught Harry's eye.  
  
The Ministry's Apology to Harry Potter  
  
Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic witnessed He-Who-Should-Not-Be- Named's return in June, as you may already know. This proves that Harry Potter, 16, was telling the world the truth when he explained Voldemort's return. The Ministry of Magic apologizes to him and Dumbledore. This boy is extraordinary. He rescued the Sorcerer's Stone in his first year, defeated a basilisk in his second year, used his Patronus to ward off 100 dementors in his third year, won the Triwizard Tournament in his forth year, and bravely led Ron Weasley, 16, Hermione Granger, 15, Virginia Wealsey,15, Neville Longbottom, 16, and Luna Lovegood, 15, to stop You-Know Who in June.  
  
Everyone should be grateful for our hero. July 31 is now to be known as Harry Potter Day, and Harry shall be celebrated on August 15 at the Ministry of Magic.  
  
Harry was in awe. He didn't expect this much. It was too much. He was probably expected to come, but how could he? He was stuck with the Dursleys! Then he remembered he had another envelope. This one bore the Hogwarts seal. Harry knew this must be his O.W.L. results. He opened it, hoping he had good marks, for he wanted to become an Auror, and top grades were needed for that.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
We are pleased to present your with your Ordinary Wizarding Level results. You have done well. Keep up the good work!  
  
Charms: E Transfiguration: E Defense Against the Dark Arts: O+  
  
Care of Magical Creatures:O Divination: A Potions: E  
  
Astrology: A Herbology: A History of Magic: A  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Harry's heart sank. He hadn't gotten enough in Potions class to be in the N.E.W.T. class. Now he would never become an Auror. It was his dream. Harry felt a tear form in his eye. He put his glasses on the table, pulled the covers over his head, and tried to cry himself to sleep. He didn't like to cry. He felt like a baby. But being an Auror had been his hopes and his dreams. They were all gone. He could own a shop, or work somewhere else in the Ministry of Magic, of course. But he sort of felt like he had to avenge his parents and fight Voldemort.  
  
Harry was half asleep when he heard an explosion. "Huh?" He sat up in bed, suddenly full of energy. BANG! He got out of the tiny bed, put on his glasses, and ran downstairs. He heard his uncle scream, "GO AWAY! HE'S IN THE NEXT HOUSE OVER! THERE IS NO HARRY POTTER!" It was precisely the wrong time to come rushing down in his blue and white striped pajamas, looking bewildered.  
  
How is it? This will be a book length story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Review! Review! I LIVE for reviews! Reviews, reviews! Reviews, reviews, please! 100 Galleons to whoever guesses Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny's "friends" of the opposite gender. 


End file.
